La vida después de ti
by Viko W
Summary: Soy mala con los summarys, así que sólo diré que es un one-shot tobidei, inspirado en la canción que lleva por título. Snif, como amo el tobidei.


**La vida después… de ti.**

**Disclaimer: **Narutoni sus personajes me pertenecen, así que no puedo hacerme de millones…

**Advertencia:** si no te gusta el yaoi o el shonen ai, entonces no lo leas y si no sabes que es pues es esto: chicoxchico. En caso contrario, pero seas fanática del sasodei, puedes ir tomando la advertencia anterior porque esto es un tobidei.

.-.-.-.-.-

Llovía.

Gotas delgadas que al contacto con la piel parecían molestos pellizcos, caían desde el cielo nublado.

El aire frío golpeaba contra su mascara. Gotas cristalinas de fría lluvia azotaban su cuerpo, resbalando sobre su cubierto rostro.

Contempló el ambiente un rato más antes de comenzar a andar nuevamente. Llevaba horas dando un 'paseo' por el bosque, sin ningún otro objetivo en mente más que… recordar.

Llevaba días, no… semanas sin poder dormir bien.

Noche tras noche era lo mismo… una y otra vez ese sueño…

No le era difícil recordarlo ya… primero se encontraba despertando en su cama y al voltear veía a su compañero de habitación aún descansando en su litera. Su rubio cabello, como finas hebras de oro caían sobre su rostro. Su delicada figura cubierta por una sábana azul que, siendo tan delgada, dejaba ver una que otra curva sensual. Esa blanca piel, esos labios…

Pronto comenzaba a despertar, y…

Un enorme campo que parecía ser infinito se encontraba frente a él. ¿Qué lugar era este? Su andar era lento, se sentía pesado… el pasto verde se extendía hasta los confines, más allá de lo que su vista le permitía. El cielo tan azul, ni una nube presente. No podía ver el sol, pero la claridad comenzaba a cegarlo.

Bajó la cabeza un poco, tratando de eludir tanta luz. Colocó su brazo derecho encima de su rostro a la altura de su frente y casi al instante sintió un peso extra sobre su muñeca.

Miró a través del agujero de aquella máscara y notó la presencia de una singular avecilla. ¿Eso era…?… era una de las aves de arcilla de su--

-¿senpai?-murmuró sorprendido al verle a unos cuantos metros frente a él. Lentamente el rubio se giró hacia él, mirándole con esos azules ojos tan profundos. Sonrió dulcemente entrecerrando los ojos al momento de acomodar un mechón rebelde tras su oreja.

-Tobi…-dijo suavemente.

-¡Deidara-senpai!-gritó sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

-…Tobi…-dijo una vez más antes de comenzar a alejarse del otro.

-¡espere senpai!-gritó de nuevo tratando de llegar hacia él.

Su voz comenzó a apagarse y todo se volvió un mar. Quiso correr hacia él pero cayó. El agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y conforme iba avanzando el nivel ascendía. Deidara no tenía problemas con ello, él simplemente caminaba sobre el agua.

Gritó de nuevo pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. ¿Por qué no podía llegar a él?, ¿por qué no lo escuchaba?

El agua comenzaba a cubrirlo, extrañamente sentía una enorme felicidad. Su único ojo visible por a través del agujero veía la figura del rubio detenerse. Una fresca brisa recorrió el lugar, llevándose a Deidara con ella, desvaneciéndolo del panorama.

… _senpai_…

Y luego despertaba. Siempre lo mismo, siempre la misma escena. Al principio parecía ignorar todo, como si nada hubiese sucedido, y luego, al aparecer en ese campo recordaba la ausencia del rubio.

Estaba harto de eso, estaba harto de no poder verlo despertar, harto de no poder alcanzarle… estaba perdido sin él.

¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba ir su recuerdo y ya?... ¿por qué no podía olvidarlo?... ¿por qué?

…Deidara… ahh, no, eso era imposible…

Vaaya, el líder de akatsuki sintiendo estas emociones… por su 'senpai'.

Dejó salir un fuerte suspiro para luego mirar al cielo que aún goteaba. Una leve risa escapó de su boca al pensar en una frase que bien pudo haber hecho decir al ojiazul: _Tobi, eres un idiota, uhm…_

Ese pequeño rubio… aún recordaba el momento en que le vio por vez primera, no imaginó que el chico tuviera facciones tan… hermosas. Ni siquiera Konan tenía el cabello tan bien cuidado, sedoso y brillante como Dei. Ni esa piel tan suave y tersa, ni esos labios tan deliciosos…

Volvió a soltar una pequeña risa, un tanto triste… sus labios… en efecto, eran deliciosos.

Flash back

Ahí estaba Deidara, sentado sobre sus piernas en un pequeño claro de un bosque. Parecía estar refunfuñando cosas entre dientes mientras moldeaba un poco de arcilla con ambas manos. Al parecer hacía unas aves, no, es decir… ¿peces?, un momento, no eran eso… eran, eran… qué difícil, no podía distinguir que era.

**¡Cracky!**… sonó débilmente la pequeña figura hecha trizas. El rubio no parecía muy contento. Se veía tenso y de mal humor. Una sonrisa asomo por debajo de la máscara al escucharle quejarse.

-¡demonios!… qué clase de artista pierde la inspiración así, uhm…-dijo casi en un grito dejándose caer de espaldas. Cerró los ojos casi al instante aún con el ceño fruncido. Con lentitud los abrió de nuevo mirando un cielo azul con algunas nubes con formas graciosas. Torció la boca manifestando su evidente disgusto por la falta de inspiración en esos instantes. El día era perfecto para hacer explotar cosas y él estaba bloqueado.

Resopló abrumado y volvió a cerrarlos.

Tentadora escena para el enmascarado. Lo miró un rato más…

Rascó un poco su cabeza y lo decidió… sí, ya era tiempo de hacer su jugada.

Se hizo notar dando pasos fuertes. Deidara se incorporó con rapidez y le lanzó una fulminadora mirada.

-Hola senpai.-saludó 'normalmente'.

-¿qué quieres Tobi, uhm?

-Deidara-senpai, hoy está más enojado de lo normal. ¿Acaso Tobi hizo algo malo?-preguntó con tono juguetón.-_seguro que dirá, 'cierra la boca, eres un idiota'… see, ya lo creo._

-¡cierra la boca, idiota!-exclamó molesto, volteando la cara en otra dirección. Tobi no era la persona más indicada para ver en esos momentos.

Hmm, definitivamente estaba bastante irritado el rubio, pensó el líder de akatsuki.

Tobi lo miró detenidamente durante unos instantes.

-¿qué pasa senpai?, ¿no habrá explosio…? Es decir, ¿arte hoy?

Un tic apareció en su ojo, ese sujeto se estaba burlando de él… ya se las iba a pagar.

-no…-articuló con un tono algo burlón. Empuñó una de sus manos y se lanzó hacia el moreno.

Perfecto, justo lo que quería. Todo marchaba perfectamente.

Con un ágil movimiento capturó el puño del ojiazul. Sonrió; pronto con la mano que le quedaba aún libre descubrió parte de su rostro a su senpai. Su boca quedó al descubierto.

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera. ¿Qué sucedía?

-Tobi…-gruñó por lo bajo tratando de acertar un golpe con la otra mano. Mismo resultado que el anterior… 'Tobi' atrapó su otra mano.

Rápidamente el pelinegro se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo. La caída fue amortiguada por la suave textura de la tierra, aunándole el verde pasto. Forcejeó durante un rato, pero al final desistió, Tobi era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, y él… era más pequeño y delgado. No podía comparársele.

-¿qué piensas hacer, idiota?-preguntó un tanto desconfiado tratando de controlar su evidente nerviosismo, haciendo que su tono de voz se escuchase calmo.

Tobi siguió inexpresivo.

Apretó los dientes al sentir como el otro aplicaba más fuerza en el agarre. Esto no le agradaba ni un poco. Comenzaba a enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de su captor/compañero al momento de acercar su boca a la suya. Aquello hizo ruborizar al rubio notablemente.

Su corazón latía más fuerte cada que Tobi acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Pronto llegó a su aturdida mente lo que evidentemente sucedería… No, oh no, él no se atrevería… definitivamente no, seguro que era una muy mala broma… Tobi se acercaba más… ¡imposible!, no, no, ¡nooooo!, ¡no era cierto, no era cierto!, ¡él no iba a hacerlo!, porque, porque: ¡ambos eran hombres!

-¡¿qué crees que haces idio--?!

Imposible finalizar el insulto.

Sus labios fueron apresados… el carmín en sus mejillas se encendió por completo. Todo se volvió tan irreal, no lo creía, ¿acaso…? ¿Estaba sucediendo lo que el creía que estaba sucediendo?

Sintió su cuerpo estremecer, como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorría, su cara incendiarse al sentir los labios de Tobi juguetear con los suyos.

El contacto no duró más allá de diez segundos, sin embargo, fue suficiente como para probar más de una vez a Deidara. Al término se separó con lentitud, con toda la intención de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su senpai.

Tal como lo pensaba. Estaba en shock. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con un leve temblor en todo su cuerpo, tratando de articular palabra alguna pero solo atinaba a mover vagamente los labios y sus mejillas sonrosadas. ¡Rayos!, daban muchas ganas de volver a besarlo, pero esta vez profundizando el contacto.

Pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en ese estado y lo más apropiado (y sensato) era alejarse lo suficiente, previendo lo que seguiría.

Soltó con rapidez al sensual rubio. Dio un par de brincos hacia atrás, trazando ya su ruta de escape. Sólo había que esperar un poco más, sino no sería divertido.

Deidara reaccionó apenas sintió la ausencia del otro sobre él.

_-…lo hizo…-_con ese pensamiento volvió a la realidad. Aún sabiendo dela presencia de su compañero, llevó una de sus manos hasta sus labios. En verdad lo había besado. Entrecerró los ojos furioso.-tú… ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!-gritó completamente avergonzado si poder borrar el rosa en su rostro.

Tobi soltó una sonora risa al escuchar las explosionas tras de él una vez comenzada la persecución. Estaba feliz por una sola cosa: sabía que Deidara era demasiado orgulloso como para ir corriendo a lloriquear con Pein sobre lo que le había hecho, o decirle a cualquier otro miembro de Akatsuki. Así como tampoco podía deshacerse de él, no tendría un buen argumento para hacerlo, y nuevamente, no pensaba justificarse con lo sucedido. Lo cual le llevaba a que Dei seguiría siendo su compañero.

Sin embargo, Deidara fue acostumbrándose a los 'besos de broma' de Tobi… y luego todo cambió. Sencillamente comenzaron a gustarle esas situaciones en las cuales el pelinegro lo arrinconaba e inmovilizaba…

En un principio fue difícil de admitir, pero terminó por aceptarlo al poco tiempo. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan pequeño e indefenso y al mismo tiempo… protegido.

End flash back

La lluvia caía con más fuerza, el viento soplaba cada vez más y la temperatura descendía considerablemente.

Tobi llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón.

Miró aquello que había sacado de su prenda.

…era una de sus figurillas de arcilla…

La apretó con fuerza, pero teniendo cuidado de no romperla.

-Deidara yo…

Lágrimas que se confundieron con frías gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre dicho objeto.

-te extraño…-dijo entrecortadamente, sintiendo un ligero golpe en el pecho. Su adolorido corazón no superaba el hecho de que esa persona se hubiese ido.

Pero el recuerdo seguía latente… su único ojo visible se abrió desmesuradamente. Y poco después sonrió con tristeza. Ya comprendía el significado de su sueño.

Había sido demasiado lento en descifrarlo.

Soñaba con verlo aún en su habitación, porque no aceptaba su ausencia, porque deseaba verlo de nuevo como todas aquellas mañanas. Y jugar con sus dorados cabellos, entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, delinear sus labios con los dedos… porque lo amaba… lo amaba.

Y la pradera, el mar… la prueba fehaciente de que estaba muerto, por eso se desvanecía. Porque pese a sus intentos no podría alcanzarlo. No podría llegar a él por la simple razón de estar vivo… y él lo sabía, por eso quería alcanzarle, por eso se internaba en aquel inmenso mar… ¡quería ahogarse!, ¡terminar con su vida!, esa era la razón por la cual la felicidad lo invadía.

-en verdad te extraño…-sollozó cayendo de rodillas.- ¡maldita sea!-gritó furioso con la voz quebrada, desplomándose por completo.

La lodosa superficie creaba pequeños charcos, dando la bienvenida a pequeñas ranas que no dudaban en saltar dentro de ellos.

Con lentitud se incorporó.

Miró la figura de arcilla blanca y claramente pudo ver el rostro de su amado senpai sonriendo como sólo él podía hacerlo. Tan cálido… tan hermoso.

No… Deidara no se había ido, aún estaba con él. Tal vez no físicamente, pero aún sentía su calidez.

Quizá la única persona que realmente amó fue a ese pequeño rubio…

-_que tonto…_-pensó algo divertido mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por debajo de su anaranjada máscara.

Él aún lo amaba. Eso era algo que definitivamente no cambiaría… la única cosa que no sería 'efímera' en su vida.

Finalmente se puso de pie y con cuidado volvió a colocar la figura en su bolsillo. Habría que conseguirle un mejor lugar para guardarle.

Fin.

**Las notas no muy buenas de Viko: **bueno, es mi primer fic de esta pareja, ojalá sea de su agrado y sino… pues ya lo leíste XD

Con gusto acepto quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones y comentarios. En caso de gustarles sólo pido una cosa… POR FAVOR HAGAN MÁS FICS EN ESPAÑOL DE ESTOS DOS!! TobiDei rlz!!! X3

PD: me gusta llamarle Tobi en vez de Madara… no se, me agrada como se escucha Tobi :3


End file.
